


The Babysitter

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Follow the babysitter of Kurt and Blaine as she takes care of their 3 kids.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my good friend Shannon. Her birthday was on the 27th so I came up with this little story for her. The babysitter is based on her. I hope you guys enjoy it!!!-Lyla

Kurt and Blaine had a pretty steady routine. Kurt would be considered a workaholic. If you asked me well I’m their babysitter Shannon. I know I know not many people know that Kurt and Blaine needed help. They put an aid online and in the paper and when I saw it I called them and asked about the position.   
Apparently they had a lot of applications and interviews. I made it to the top 3. Which is so wild to me. The last step in the interview was meeting the kids and seeing how we got along with them. I was super nervous and thought Kurt hated me. He was really intimidating. Blaine well had a very soft presence to him. He was the one that I talked to the most about the kids. He made me feel right at home. I really can’t explain it. Meeting the three kids went better than I thought. The oldest Rhysand, he’s 9. He was pretty quiet in the beginning. Dalton who’s 5. He’s such an angel. I see so much of Kurt in him. And then we have little Reese. She’s 2 and a half.   
I haven’t been with them that long, but to be honest I would die for those kids. Blaine always asks me to stay for dinner while Kurt well I don’t really talk to him much. Blaine usually asks the basic questions. He’ll pay me for the day and ask if I want to say for dinner usually I say no. But, I’ve been having family issues so i have been. I know Blaine wants to ask me about it but, I try not to get too personal with either of them.   
Fridays are my favorite usually. Dalton and Reese are with me all day because Dalton has a half day on Friday’s. Rhys gets out at 2:30 and we pick him up from the bus. Rhys is so much like Blaine it’s kind of scary. Rhys is a pretty quiet kid. He’ll ask for help with homework but, most of the time he stays in his room until Blaine gets home. Which is fine with me. He will come out if we are watching a Disney movie though and it always makes me smile with Dalton cuddling up next to his big brother and I can tell it makes Dalton really happy.   
Today was a bit of an off day. I really couldn’t figure out why. Reese was in a mood. She’s usually so good and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was just really whiny.   
I finally put her to sleep when my phone went off. 

“Hello?” I say not sure why he’s calling me. 

“Shannon. Hi I’m sorry for bothering you. Rhys got into a fight at school and I need you to pick him up.” Blaine finally says taking a breath.

“Oh my god. Is he okay? I just put Reese down. She has been a little moody this morning.” I say gasping. 

“I think he’s fine. He might be a little shaken up. Just be easy on him. I’m going to try and leave early today.” Blaine says.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll get Reese ready and we’ll head over to the school. Can you just text me when you're on your way home?” I asked. 

“Of course. Call me if there's any trouble. Thank you again Shan. Talk later.” He hangs up. Talking to Blaine was always so easy. 

Getting Reese up and ready wasn’t that hard. I took her and her diaper bag and we went to the car. I placed her in her car seat and off we went to get Rhys. Signing in was quick and easy. I made my way to the office and I saw him sitting in the corner holding his backpack and can tell he was crying. 

“Oh Rhys honey.” I look up at the lady at the front desk. She nods 

“There was a bit of a fight at lunch. Rhys isn’t in trouble. They just think it’s best he goes home for the day.” I nod agreeing with her. Placing my hand on his back. 

“Come on we’ll go home and wind down. Put on a movie. How does that sound?” Rhys looks up at me and I can’t express how much pain it caused me to see him like this. 

“ I want Daddy.” My eyes widen. He has never called Blaine that and I knew something was wrong. 

“He’s coming home early today. Told me he’ll text me on his way home.” Rhys just nods looking at me and takes my hand. We make our way home. Blaine texts me the second we got home. I sighed. Today was a rough day. “Hey buddy. Dad’s on his way home. Wanna watch a movie till then?” I smiled at him.

“I guess. Am I in trouble?” Rhys asked.

“Oh sweetie. I don’t think so. I don’t really know what happened to give you a real answer though.” Rhys looked up at me. 

“They called Daddy mean names. I didn’t know what to do Shan. I really didn’t.” He hugs me and starts crying. 

“I don’t want to ask what they said but, what happened that made them send you home?” I ask.

“They called me a bastards son and that my dads are faggots. I don’t even know what all that means. Then they said that we were all going to hell. I pushed them. I told them to never talk about my dad’s or siblings like that ever again. Then they pushed me back. A teacher came before it got worse. The other kids got suspended I think.” Rhys smiles. 

I’m trying really hard to fight back tears. In that second Blaine walks in the door. “Daddy!” Rhys yells running to Blaine hugging him tightly.

“Hey little man. Are you okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up from school.” Blaine says hugging his oldest son back. 

“I’m fine Daddy. They said mean things about you and Papa. They called me a bastard’s son. I don’t even know what that word means Daddy. Your not a bastard or a faggot.” Rhys is crying again while hugging Blaine. “I’m gonna go pick Dalton up from the bus. Reese is still sleeping.”   
I say making my way past the boys. Sighing as I shut the front door collecting myself before I go pick Dalton up. 

When we get back Blaine and Rhys are on the couch. They both look like they have been crying a lot. I make Dalton a snack. “Dalt bud, let's get you a snack and let them finish talking.” 

Dalton pouts “But, I wanna say Hi to Daddy. He’s never home this early.” I pick Dalton up and smile. “ I know buddy, How about some apples and peanut butter and Daddy will give you all the hugs and kisses when he’s ready.” Dalton nods and leans his head on my shoulder. These are moments I truly love with this family. 

Blaine and Rhys come into the kitchen once they are done. Blaine takes Dalton from me and Dalton giggles wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. Dalton was such a daddy’s boy. “Rhys, do you want some apples too?” Rhys nods while he hugs me. 

“Thank you for getting me from school Shan.” I hug him back. 

“Your very welcome Rhys. You know I love you and your siblings very much.” I say putting down two plates on the counter. 

“I love you too Shan.” Rhys says with a smile. Kurt walks in the door not long after. Kissing his husband, I smile. I always envied what they had. I knew at this very moment this was my family and I was meant to be here. 

“Come on Shannon, join the family hug!” Dalton says excitedly. I pick up Reese along the way and smile as I join them.  
Yeah this was my family.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to break in the Anderson-Hummel family. Will Shannon be able to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I really loved the characters I created so I wanted to keep going. Things are starting to get tense between Kurt and Blaine. What's wrong with Kurt? I guess you guys have to keep reading. I'm going to try and update twice a week.-Lyla

It’s been a few weeks since Rhy’s issue at school. He’s been really quiet since then and I’m trying to figure out how to help him but, he just ignores me or goes to his room when he comes home. Dalton keeps asking me if he’s okay and I don’t know how to answer him. 

Kurt and Blaine have a big event for Kurt’s job tonight and I agreed to stay and watch the kids. I mean what kind of babysitter would I be if I didn’t. Rhys was reading on the couch when Kurt and Blaine started to get ready. 

“Do you guys have to go?” He asked putting his book down. 

“Yeah, buddy. I’m sorry. This event is really important for Papa. We shouldn’t be home too late.” Blaine says. 

Rhys sighs picking his book back up again. 

“He’s been acting like this ever since the innocent at school happened. I’m worried about him.” I say to Blaine as he’s putting on his bowtie. 

“He’s always been a quiet kid. He’s also really protective of us which makes sense.” Blaine says with a smile. 

“Well, I hope you guys have a good time. I’ll have them in bed by 8.” I say with a smile. 

“Thank you, Shan. If anything happens, just give me a call.” Blaine says kissing my cheek. 

“No problem. I hope it goes well. You guys look fabulous.” I say.

Kurt smiles “Thank you, Shanon.” Kurt says kissing Blaine before they say goodbye to the kids and leave.

Rhys puts his book down and goes off to his room. I call out “hey Rhys, I was hoping you would help me make some cookies for your dads.” I say with a smile.

He just looks down. “Um, no thanks. You can save me some though.” He says going into his room. 

I sigh. “Alright. I’ll call you out when Dalton picks a movie.” Rhys just nods. He shuts the door to his room and I go start on the cookies. 

Dalton runs over and wraps his arms around my waste. “I help Shan?” I laugh. “Of course buddy, wash your hands and you can help me place them. Your sister should be getting up from her nap soon.” I smile and Dalton nods pushing his small step stool over so he can reach the sink.   
“All clean!” Dalton says. “Great job. Now you can help me place them on the pan. We don’t have much to do since they are the premade ones.” Dalton reached out for the cookies and started placing them 

I sort of started to get lost in my thoughts. I can’t understand how Kurt doesn’t notice anything wrong or even try to make things better with Rhys. They shouldn’t have gone tonight and I know Blaine knew that. Kurt can be selfish sometimes when it comes to his job. It’s like his kids don’t matter. I didn’t realize Dalton was calling me until I shook my head. 

“Sorry bud, I got a little lost there for a minute. You did such a great job!. Now we are going to put them in the oven for 15 mins. How about we pick a Disney movie for the night and you can get your brother.” Dalton smiles and jumps off his stole. 

“I wanna watch Onward.” I laugh. “Of course you do. Okay, go get your brother and I’ll go get your sister.” Dalton ran off to Rhys room as I went to Reese’s room and the princess was already awake standing in her crib. 

“Well, cutie. I hope you had a good nap. Your daddies shouldn’t be home too late. Hopefully, they will be back to tuck you guys in. Come, her munchkin.” Reese held her arms out at me when I heard Dalton scream and start to cry. I picked up Reese and ran into Rhys’s room. 

I walked in and Dalton was on the floor holding his arm. I place Reese on my hip. 

“What just happened?” I asked angrily. 

‘Rhys pushed me hard. I just told him it was time for family movie and he pushed me and told me to leave him alone.” Dalton said still crying. 

“Rhysand, You apologize to your brother right now. I don’t know what’s going on with you but, this isn’t it. You are my sweet Rhys. I’m going to talk with your dad before I leave tonight.” I look over at Dalton and try to help him up. He’s still holding his elbow. 

“I have no reason to apologize. He barged in here knowing I like my personal space. I’m not saying sorry or watching your stupid movie.” Rhys says crossing his arms. 

“Fine if you want to play that game. You can stay in your room for the rest of the night. No electronics.” I say putting my foot down.

“You can’t do that!” Rhys screams. 

“Yes, I can. I’m the babysitter and the adult in charge. If you don’t want to apologize to your brother for pushing him then you can stay in here and think until your fathers come home” With that being said I take the other two kids out of his room and close his door.   
I had to rush and get the cookies out before they burnt. Dalton was still upset which always made me sad not knowing how to help him. I place Reese in her chair and grabbed the cookies out of the oven. 

“Hey Dalt, we got to let the cookies cool off before we can eat them. How is your arm?” I ask him. 

“hurts,” he says still holding it. I walk over to him and take a look at it. It was a little red. I’m not sure how hard Rhys pushed him so it might bruise later. 

“How about we get an ice pack and you can have a cookie while we watch Onward till your dad’s get home,” I say with a smile. 

He smiles back and hugs me. I hug him back. “Thank you, Shan.” 

I smile going into the freeze and grabbing the small ice pack and wrapping a cloth around it. “Here you go bud. Let’s put the cookies on a plate and get a glass of milk” 

Getting everything ready we make our way into the living room. Reese is smiling and laughing in her little swing. She loves that thing so much. I’m sure she’ll fall asleep at some point again, 

We hit play on the movie and just like that Dalton had his cookies and fells asleep halfway through on me. 

It was around 9 pm which made sene. Kurt and Blaine should be home soon. I look over at Reese and she’s asleep too. Not much later I hear the door open. Kurt and Blaine are laughing at something and I smile. 

“Hey, Shan. Thank you so much for staying late tonight. We’ll pay you extra. Was everyone good?” Blaine says picking up Reese from her swing. 

Kurt was hanging up their jackets. “Um, Rhys sort of pushed Dalton. He hasn’t been the same since that innocent at school. I think he might need to see someone or just need to talk to you.” I say letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. 

“Are you implying my son needs therapy?” Kurt asked with a ton. 

“Kurt?” Blaine says giving him a look.”

“No no. But, you need to give him the attention he needs Kurt. How often do you just sit in his room and hang with him, or just hug him? He’s getting older. Soon he’s not going to want any of that. He’ll still love you no matter what. But, I know-how boy’s work. I have 2 younger brothers. He needs you both. I think you guys should have stayed home tonight. Dalton was shaken up by Rhys. I made him stay in his room for the rest of the night. I’m sure he’s asleep now.” I finish saying. 

Kurt looks at me like he looks at me. “I’ll go check on him.” With that, he leaves. 

“I’m sorry I say to Blaine. But, I care about your kids so so much and I hate that he’s experiencing this stuff so young. He needs you guys now more than ever.” I say 

“Shan it’s fine. Kurt has been off lately. He hasn’t talked to me much about it. It’s killing me honestly. I’m just so nervous something is wrong. I can’t lose him Shan I can’t” Blaine started chocking up. I slowly got up not waking Dalton and went to hug him. 

Blaine started crying and I just rubbed his back. I have no idea what’s going on with this family but, one thing for sure is I’m going to be here till the very end of it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds Kurt in the bathroom and things get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate doing this but, I'm changing the POV of the story. I just feel like it makes more sense. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get deep.-Lyla

Things have changed quite a bit around here. I noticed Kurt wasn’t working as much and was sketching a lot at home. The kids started to notice that too. I’ve been trying to distract them the best way I can. We go to the park a lot since it gets the two younger ones tired. Rhys reads by a tree we like to sit at. 

He’s gotten a lot better since the whole fight and pushing Dalton. He’s more open with me now which I’m grateful for. I have no idea what Kurt did but, whatever it was it worked. Rhys looked up at me from his book. 

“Shan? Is something wrong with Papa?” Rhys asks me a little sad. 

“I’m not sure bud. I think he’s just overworked and needs some time off. I know Daddy has been worried about him too.” I say giving my honest answer. 

“I’m just worried. He’s acting so different.” Rhys says.

“I’m sure we’ll find out what’s wrong soon. I think your dad made him a doctor’s appointment.” I say. 

“I hope so. I don’t want Dalton to worry either. He’s so young.” Rhys says 

“I know. Everything will be okay I promise.” I say hugging him.   
POV change 

Shannon left around her usual time. The kids were already in bed. Rhys woke up though to use the bathroom when he noticed Kurt was in the bathroom throwing up. “Papa?” Rhys says 

Kurt turns around slowly whipping his face trying not to show the blood. “Baby boy,” Kurt says 

“Daddy!” Rhys calls out tears running down his face running to their bedroom. 

“Buddy!” Kurt tried calling out. 

“Rhysand?” Blaine says as Rhys rushes and hugs him.

“What happened to Papa?” Rhys says shaking. 

“Oh, buddy. We didn’t want to tell you like this.” Rhys just shakes his head looking up at Kurt. 

‘I’m sick baby. I went to the doctors today. Um.” Kurt stopped for a second sitting next to his oldest son. Blaine was trying hard to hold it together. 

“But, You’re going to get better right Papa? I don’t want you to die.” Rhys breaks down sobbing and wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug. 

“Oh, baby boy. Luckily enough with chemo cancer, I have will put that on hold for a little while longer. I know it’s going to be scary and I’m in a lot of pain. I’m going to lose my hair.” Kurt says tears going down his face. 

“No. I love your hair, Papa.” Kurt didn’t have any products in it right now and Rhys ran his fingers through it. Kurt laughs a little. 

“Dalton is going to catch on Papa. You have to tell him also.” Rhys says still holding Kurt. 

“I know. I think Daddy and I are going to tell him tomorrow. I start Chemo soon. I don’t want him wondering what’s going on. I need you to promise me something bud.” Kurt says. 

“Anything Papa,” Rhys says.

“Take care of your siblings. Shannon will be here a lot more while Daddy and I are at the hospital. I don’t want you guys there unless you have to be.” Kurt says.

“Of course Papa. I love you so much. I’m sorry I haven’t been acting the best. I promise from not on I’ll be better. For you and Daddy. I know you both need me to be strong right now. Can I ask you something, Papa?” Rhys says.   
“Sure baby,” Kurt says playing with Rhys long hair. 

Blaine smiles at the two of them. He really can’t believe how strong his son is. 

“When you start losing your hair can I shave my head too? That way you aren’t alone and aren’t sad.” Rhys asked.

“Oh, honey. How about we figure that out when it happens. You have been growing out your hair for so long. I would hate to be the reason you cut it. You are so sweet to offer though. I love you, my sweet boy.” Kurt says hugging his oldest son. 

“No matter what Kurt, You have all of us. I know Reese is really little but, she loves you so much and so does Dalton.” Blaine says taking a seat on the bed next to his husband. 

“Thank you, my love. I have the best support system I’ll ever need. I’m just not looking forward to telling my dad.” Kurt says with a sigh. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way baby,” Blaine says kissing Kurt. 

“Gross” Rhys says giggling. 

“Oh really? You think me kissing Daddy is gross? What if we tried kissing you?” Kurt says jokingly grabbing Rhys as he starts to tickle him. Blaine laughs and joins in with his favorite boys. 

“Stop please stop,” Rhys says laughing and kicking his legs. 

Nights like these in the Anderson-Hummel household were pretty normal. Minus the whole Kurt being sick part. Things were about to get crazy around here but, this family was stronger than ever.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a bit of a breakdown while Blaine comes to his reuse. Blaine also tells Shannon about Kurt's cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect to love writing this fanfic as much as I do. This chapter was so cute to me. I love how protective Blaine is getting as time goes on. I have some really great ideas for the next couple of chapters- Lyla

Telling Shannon was the hardest thing Blaine had to do. She knew something was wrong with Kurt but she couldn’t figure it out. When Blaine sat her down and told her she cried. Not really sad for herself but, for Blaine’s family and what that is going to change for all of them.

“I don’t understand Blaine. Wouldn’t you have caught on sooner? Is he really sick?” Shannon asked. 

“It’s stomach cancer, Shan. They said that Chemo can add at least 10 years. They don’t really know. God, of all people it really had to be Kurt. My husband. We’re only in our late 30’s Shan. Stuff like this wasn’t supposed to happen until later on in life. Now I have to figure out how to raise 3 young kids while he’s going through chemo and my job on top of that. I can’t do this alone.” Blaine started crying putting his face in his hands.

“Hey, listen to me, Blaine. I know things are just going to get harder and Kurt is going to get weaker but, you aren’t alone. If you need me to be a full-time Nanny and move in for the time being I’ll do that in an instant. I love your kids so much. You have become such a great friend to me. Anything I can do to help I will do it in a heartbeat.” Shannon says. 

Blaine rubs the tears off his face. “Really? You would move in with us. I’ll give you a raise I swear.” Blaine says hiccupping.

Shannon gets up and grabs a glass for some water and fills it up. She places it in front of him and he takes a sip. “Thanks,” Blaine says.

“Don’t worry about the payment right now Blaine. We have your family to take care of.” Shannon says with a smile. Blaine gets up from his seat and hugs her. Blaine really didn’t know what he would do without her. 

Later on that day Kurt was trying to figure out how he was going to tell his dad he was sick. It’s not every day that you tell your dad you have Stomach cancer. 

Stomach cancer. Kurt really didn’t know much about and reading on it just made him nervous and sicker. So he stopped doing that. He knew Blaine would do all the research if needed. Kurt looked himself in the mirror, He noticed he was thinner. He barely ate. Nothing has changed with his hair yet but, that would change once chemo started next week. Next week the doctor said he should get treatment right away. What if he just shaved it all off now? That way he didn’t have to worry about losing it in small portions. 

Going into the bathroom Kurt took the buzzer out and turned it on. The sound made him jump. Tears started to form in his as he went up to do the first strick of hair. Seconds before he did it he heard the door open. It was Blaine. 

“Oh baby.” Kurt broke down within seconds and Blaine was there to pick up the pieces. 

“I just can’t see myself losing it all Blaine. I just thought it would be easier if I did it now. Rather than wait till it got patching and gross.” Blaine giggled a little. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Kurt says 

“I’m not I swear. I just wish you had told me that way I can help you not go through this alone.” Blaine says kissing Kurt’s forehead. 

“I didn’t really know I was doing this till I noticed how sick I’m starting to look,” Kurt says with a sigh. 

“Come on get up.” Blaine says helping Kurt up slowly. 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Blaine’s hands-on both of Kurt’s shoulders. 

“What do you see?” Blaine asks

“Someone sick,” Kurt says with another sigh. 

“No. I see my badass husband ready to kick cancers ass. Give me that buzzer.” Blaine asks holding his hand out.

Kurt looks at him nervously and he does. Blaine takes the buzzer to his own head and starts shaving his own hair off. 

Kurt gasps in shock. Placing his hand over his mouth starting to cry again. Blaine does a few more and hands it to Kurt. 

“Now you can finish my head and I can do yours. Your not alone in his Kurt. It grows back. We’ve been together over 20 years Kurt. I won’t let you do this alone.” Blaine says shaking a little. 

Kurt takes his free hand and runs his finger through the rest of whatever hair Blaine had left. “I love you so fucking much Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson,” Kurt says leaning in to kiss his husband. 

“And I love you so much more. I swear it Kurt you’re going to beat this and watch all of our children grow up.” Blaine says. 

Kurt took the buzzer and finished Blaine’s hair. Giving the buzzer to Blaine he did the same for Kurt. 

“So um now that we are both bald how the hell is our kids going to take it,” Kurt says with a laugh. 

Blaine laughs too. “I’m really not sure. Reese might cry. Dalton might be confused and want to do it too. I have no idea how Rhys is going to handle it. He wanted to do it also. My original plan was to do it with him and surprise you but, well your break down kinda paused that plan.” Blaine finishes saying.

“Well thank you, my love. I’m so scared to go through this but, I know I’m not alone. Have you spoke to Shannon?” Kurt asked. 

“I did this morning. She said she would be willing to move in if we need a Nanny. I know with me working and you not being able to do much being on chemo we could probably really use the help. The kids love her and she’s a really great friend.” Blaine says, 

“I think that’s a great idea. We will give her a raise too. She’s done so much for our kids already. I know I haven’t been the easiest parent to work with. I should probably talk to her myself one of these days.” Kurt says. 

“That’s the thing. I told her we would too and she was more worried about us and the kids rather than her pay. How did we get so lucky with her?” Blaine asks. 

“I’m not too sure. Honestly, I’m so glad we asked for help when we did. I wasn’t expecting to get sick. I love you so much, Blaine. Maybe Shannon moving in would be a good idea that way you aren’t alone in your thoughts either. Don’t give me that look, mister. I know how you get when you bundle up your emotions.” Kurt says. 

Blaine sighs knowing Kurt is right. “I’ll talk to her on Monday. For now, I want to enjoy the weekend with my family. Have you called your dad yet?” Blaine asked. 

“No. I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell him over the phone. He told me about his cancer in a person. Maybe we should fly them out next weekend?” Kurt asks

“That’s a great idea. I know the kids miss their Uncle Finn. Call him though and give him the heads up with the flight information.” 

Kurt nods. Smiling at his husband Kurt really couldn’t believe they both just shaved their heads.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells his family he is sick. Some cute family moments happen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love keeping Finn in my fics. He would have been such an amazing brother to Kurt and Uncle to their kids. I can never actually kill him off. This chapter was fun to write. I think the next one I'm going to make a little more angst. So stay tuned.

It took Kurt all his courage not to tell Burt on the phone. He knew he needed to tell him in person. Cancer isn’t something you mess around with. It just remind Kurt when his Dad had cancer and how scared he truly was.   
Blaine has truly been Kurt’s rock through all of this. If he was being honest with himself he would be lost without him. 

“Kurt baby? How are you feeling today?” Blaine asks as he walks over and kisses his cheek. 

“Not that great but, I’m pushing through it. I love you so much.” Kurt says getting up wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. 

“I still can’t believe you shaved your poor head for me.” Kurt says rubbing his hand over Blaine’s bald scalp. 

Blaine laughs. “You know I love you so much. If me shaving my head helps you get through this I’ll do it every time.” Blaine says kissing his husband. 

“We should probably tell the kids that grandma and grandpa are coming with Uncle Finn.” Kurt says with a smile. 

“That sounds like a good idea. I need to call Shannon and let her know we don’t need her this weekend.” Blaine says. 

“Let me do that first. I know me and her haven’t really got off on the right foot but, I really want to try.” Kurt says

“Of course love. I’ll go check on the kids.” Blaine says kissing Kurt quickly before leaving their bedroom. 

Kurt takes out his phone and dials Shannon. 

“Hi Kurt. Is everything okay?” Shannon says. 

“Yes yes. Everything is fine. Not feeling the greatest but, I’m getting through the day. I just wanted to let you know my family is coming in this weekend. I need to tell then in person. Um I would love for you to be here for it. Just as our friend. You have the weekend off.” Kurt says stuttering a little. 

“Oh Kurt. I would love to be there. Just tell me when and the time and I’ll be there. I can’t wait to meet your family.” Shannon says. 

“They are really great. The kids miss you so I think it will be good for all of us. I’ll have Blaine text you the details.” Kurt says.

“Of course. Have a good day Kurt. I hope you feel better.” Shannon says. 

“Thank you.” Kurt says and hangs up. 

He knew that he hasn’t been the nicest to her and he felt so bad. His kids love her so much and Blaine has gotten really close to her. I guess him getting sick. He didn’t know that he was getting sick during the whole process. 

Kurt heard giggles when he smiles. It was definitely his Dalton. Blaine must be having a tickle war with them. Kurt walks out of the bedroom and laughs. He was right. He was Rhys on top on Blaine as Blaine was tickling Dalton making him laugh like crazy. Kurt leaned against the wall when he saw Reese in her swing. Seeing Blaine play with their boys was truly his favorite thing in the whole world.  
Kurt walked over to Reese’s swing and picked his daughter up. 

“Hey there my beautiful angel?” Kurt says leaning down to kiss her cheek, 

She giggles reaching out her tiny hand patting his cheek. 

Blaine turned around when Rhys jumped off of him. “Papa how are you feeling?” Rhys asked. 

“I’m okay buddy. A little weak but, I wanted to spend my day with my favorite people. We also have something to tell you guys.” Dalton and Rhys look at their Dads confused. 

“It’s not more bad news is it?” Dalton asked getting a little nervous

“No No baby. I’m sorry.” Kurt says making his way over with Reese sitting on the couch. 

“Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Finn are coming for the weekend. I need to tell them the news in person so they are taking the next flight out.” Kurt says. 

“Grandma and Grandpa are coming?” Rhys asked. 

“And Uncle Finn?” Dalton asked. 

Kurt and Blaine nodded. 

“I also invited Shannon over for dinner that night. I wanted her here for when I tell them and I know the kids miss her. We have to talk about making her full time and her moving in.” Kurt says to Blaine. 

“I agree my love. Let’s take it one day at a time. Your family will get in tonight. We’ll let them settle in and start making official plans. I want someone here 24/7 just incense you have a episode or need to be rushed to the hospital.” Blaine says 

“You know I love you so so much. I wouldn’t be able to go through this without you.” Kurt says leaning over to kiss Blaine while still having Reese in his lap. 

“Ew.” Rhys and Dalton both say giggle. 

“Ew???” Blaine says 

“You know daddy and I have done a lot of kissing before the two of you came along.” Kurt says laughing. 

“Kissing is gross Papa.” Rhysand says. 

“You say that now my boy. Just give it several years.” Blaine says. 

Rhys just shakes his head and leans against Blaine. 

Moments like these are something Blaine doesn’t want to end. 

Later that night 

Burt, Carole, and Finn finally arrived late that night. The kids were already in bed. Kurt knew he had to tell them right away because of their hair. 

“Now I know I have’t seen you in a while but, both of you shaving your heads? Somethings up?” Burt says. 

Kurt sighs. “Can you guys take a seat? I was going to wait till tomorrow but, I can’t do that now.” Blaine takes Kurt hand as everyone sits on the couch. 

“I’m just going to come out and say it because I really don’t know how else to say this. I have Stomach Cancer.” Tears starting falling from Kurt’s eyes holding onto Blaine for dear life. 

“Can- cancer?” Burt says shaking. 

Kurt nods. 

“Bro what the hell? When did you find out?” Finn says. 

“Just last week. I had my first chemo treatment the other day. The doctors said with regular chemo I should be able to push it back at lest another 10 years or so. We have our babysitter Shannon who has truly been a blessing to us. We are going to make her a full time Nanny so I’m not alone at all. Blaine still has to work. The kids still need to be taken care off.” Kurt says 

Burt stands up and hugs his son. Kurt loses it in that moment and just cries in Burt’s arms. 

“Daddy?” Dalton says. Everyone turns around seeing Dalton standing there holding Marger Thatcher. 

Blaine walks over and picks his son up. “Hey buddy. Did we wake you up?” Dalton nodded his head leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Papa sad?” Dalton says seeing that Kurt was crying in Burt’s arms. 

“Papa’s okay baby. Grandpa was just making me feel better. We should get you back to bed. You keep Marger safe?” 

Dalton smiles with a nod holding out the worn out puppy. Every time something has happened with their boys they always give Marger to them. This time Dalton had her. It was always the sweetest thing. 

“Yes Papa. She sleeps with me every nigh and keeps me safe.” Dalton says. 

“Good job baby. You got to keep her extra safe for me now more than ever my love.” Kurt says.

“I promise Papa.” Kurt lets go of Burt and walks over to Blaine kissing the top of Dalton’s head. 

“Goodnight my sweet boy. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kurt says. 

“Promise?” Dalton says. 

Kurt holds out his pinky. “Promise.” They pinky promise and Blaine brings him back to bed. 

Kurt sighed.This was going to be a long weekend. He can already tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about Kurt's cancer. While Kurt's cancer takes a turn of events.

Kurt didn’t know how all this happened. Having his family here was truly amazing. He loved them so much. Being away from them was so hard especially now. Finn was so good with the kids. Kurt loved seeing him play with the boys but, especially with Reese. He was so gentle and sweet with her.

Blaine hasn’t told Sam yet he wanted too. They were best friends after all. Kurt gets overwhelmed easily with everything going on right now so he didn’t want to add one more person to the mix. But, he needed support too. He needed his best friend.

Taking his phone out he calls Sam.

“Hey man, Long time no talk. How is everything? How are my niece and nephews?” Sam asked.

Blaine laughs then says “The kids are good. They miss you. So do I honestly. I hate not having you here. I need to tell you something. Are you sitting down?” Blaine says.

“Sitting down? Blaine, what’s going on?” Sam asks nervously.

“Sit down Sam,” Blaine says.

Sam sighs and sits down.

“Kurt has cancer. Stomach cancer. It’s pretty bad. He only has had a few rounds of chemo. He’s so strong though and I need my best friend. I’m falling apart truly. Rhys wants to shave his head because he saw us do it. Well, he asked before Kurt had his break down.” Blaine giggles a little remembering Rhys being upset he couldn’t do it.

“Are you serious? Cancer? How did this happen?” Sam asks trying to control his tears.

“We don’t know. Kurt was off when we hired Shannon and one night I found him sick. He was throwing up blood and I just lost it on Shannon. Sam, I can’t lose him.” Blaine says trying not to cry.

“Hey hey, you're not going to lose him. Let me fly out. I want to help you as much as I can even if I’m just there for moral support. I love you both so so much and I can’t imagine going through this alone.” Sam says.

“Carole, Burt, and Finn are here for the weekend at least. Can you wait till after they leave? I just don’t want him to get overwhelmed. It’s a lot of people at once.” Blaine says.

“Of course. Just text me or call me once they leave and I’ll get the next flight out. I love you, Blaine. Don’t forget that.” Sam says.

“Love you too Sam. Thank you.” Blaine says.

Sam and Blaine hang up.

“Who was that?” Blaine jumps not expecting Kurt standing in the doorway.

“That was Sam. I know we said we wouldn’t tell that many people yet but, I needed to tell him. He’s my best friend Kurt.” Blaine says.

“Oh, Blaine honey.” Kurt slowly made his way to their bed. He was a lot paler than he usually is.

“I didn’t mean it that way. You're allowed to have your support. This isn’t going to be the easiest thing for the two of us. I want you to have all the support you need. I love you so much, Bee. We're in this together." Kurt says with a small smile.

Blaine takes Kurt's hands into his holding them tightly. "You are my light. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Kurt. Our family, raising those kids with you have been my favorite thing and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else." Blaine says trying not to cry.

"Oh, honey. Hey, Everything is going to be okay, and if it doesn't. If the outcome isn't okay. Just know no matter what happens. I will always always love you."Kurt says.

Blaine starts crying wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt holds onto him rubbing his back calming him down. Blaine was always the sensitive one out of the two of them.

"shh. I'm here. I'm right here my love." Kurt says.

"Forever and always?" Blaine says looking up with his puppy dog eyes.

"Forever and always," Kurt says back.

That even the family spent as much time as possible with each other. Kurt's family wasn't staying for long because they all needed to get back to Ohio. Life was still going on around the Hummel-Anderson's even if it seemed like it stood still for them.

Kurt knew he had to have Shannon over this weekend even if he already told his family. Now would be a good time to settle on a plan for making her a Nanny full time. Being sick was making Kurt weak which he hated personally. Kurt was always a person who did things for himself and tried not to rely on others. Blaine knew that. He knew his husband well enough that after almost 20 years of marriage he wasn't okay.

Finn was still awake when Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, little brother," Finn says with a smile.

"For the last time Finn. I'm older than you." Kurt laughs.

"Yeah yeah. You'll still be my little bro though. So ugh how are you feeling?" Finn asks.

"Okay, I guess. Chemo hasn't been too bad yet but, it's making me weak. I had not been able to lift things. I have a hard time picking up Reese." Kurt says with a sigh.

Taking out the milk he pours it in his mug and heats it.

"Want some?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Sure. Do you remember the first time you made it for me?" Finn says with a laugh.

"Yeah. You looked at me like I was crazy when I handed it to you the first time. I told you it's the best way to calm down." Kurt says.

"Nobody ever made me warm milk before bro. What was I supposed to do?" They both laugh.

"I want to thank you guys for coming. I know the trip wasn't that long." Kurt says. 

"You don't have to thank us, bro. You're sick you wanted to tell us in person. I'm being honest. I'm scared as shit. I don't want to think about losing you and I'm sure as hell Blaine doesn't either. You have to promise me the second something seems even more off you tell Blaine or Shannon." Finn says looking down not being able to look at Kurt. 

Kurt just nods. Finn smiles at him. This was his brother. He couldn't lose him. Finn gets up from his seat and walks over to Kurt hugging his brother. 

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I hope you know that. No matter how I acted in High School. I'm so happy we became brothers." Finn says. 

Kurt's crying leaning against his brother's chest. Finn rubbing his back. 

A few minutes pass Kurt pulls back. "I'm going to try and sleep a little. Thank you, Finn." Kurt says. 

"Of course little brother. Goodnight." Finn says. 

"Night," Kurt says going to his and Blaine's bedroom. 

Kurt finally made it to bed. Breathing heavily pain hitting his stomach like bullets to the chest. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and fell. 

"Fuck fuck." Kurt says between breaths. 

Blaine wakes up from the bang. "Kurt?" Blaine walks over to the bathroom. 

"Blaine I can't move. It hurts so much. I don't know what's happening." Kurt says before throwing up. 

"Shit." Running his hand over his scalp. 

"Can you walk at all love?" Blaine asks. 

Kurt tries to get up. "Not really. It hurts." Kurt says.

"let me go get Finn or your dad okay?" Blaine says 

Kurt just nods leaning against the toilet. 

Blaine runs to the guest room. Shaking Burt's leg. 

"Burt please wake up. Kurt, he's sick. I think I need to take him to the hospital. I need help bringing him to the car." Blaine says with tears in his eyes.

Burt starts moving in his sleep and wakes up. "Where is he?" Burt says pushing the blanket off of him. 

"Our bathroom," Blaine says rushing back. 

Burt follows. 

"Kurt, honey," Blaine says opening the door. He gasped finding Kurt passed out on the floor,

Blaine's eyes widen. "No!" Blaine falls on top of him. His hands holding Kurt's face. 

"Kurt baby, wake up, please. You weren't supposed to fall asleep." Blaine says. 

"Go start the car, Blaine. Come on. The longer he's asleep the worse he's getting." Burt says going over to help sit Kurt up. 

Blaine nods and rushes to grab his keys. Finn wakes up in the midst of it all. "What the hell Dad?" Finn says.

"Finn you have to stay here with the kids. Carole and you can switch up once we figure out what's wrong." Burt says. 

Finn just nods not knowing what to say. 

This was happening and it was happening fast.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine makes a bunch of phone calls and realizes how lucky he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait on the update. I had to send my laptop in because it had a battery issue. But, I'm officially back and ready to finish up this story. I have a sequel planned and I'm excited to start that. It's been a hard week with losing Naya and I've been pretty sick myself so the chapters may not come out as fast but, I promise to try my best. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. You don't know how much I appriate your likes and comments.Until the next update.-Lyla

Getting to the hospital was the most stressful thing Blaine has ever had to experience. Kurt was still in and out of consciousness. Burt drove as fast as he could. The second they got there they rushed Kurt into the ER. Not knowing what was happening. Blaine was a mess.

"Hey Blaine, look at me." Burt says looking at his son-in-law. He has never seen Blaine look so small and lost in this very moment.

"He's going to be okay. Our boy is going to be okay. You hear me?" Burt says trying not to cry.

"I can't lose him Burt. I can't." Blaine falls to the ground and starts to sob.

"You aren't. If I know one thing about my son. It's that he's a fighter. He fought his whole fucking life and he sure as hell not going to give up now. He has those 3 beautiful kids that you two raised to get home too. He will come home." Burt says falling to the floor next to Blaine wrapping his arm around him.

Finally Blaine got up. "I should probably make some phone calls. I need to fill Sam and Shannon in what's going on. We were going to have Shannon move in and be our full time Nanny this week. I know Kurt wanted to plan everything but, now. I just. I'll be right back." Blaine says pulling out his phone.

He was so overwhelmed he didn't really know who to call first.

"Hello?" Shannon was luckily awake or as it seemed.

"Shan? I'm sorry for calling so late. Kurt got really sick and we are at the hospital now. Carole and Finn are with the kids now. Burt and I are here. I couldn't really carry him so I needed help." Blaine says.

"Oh Blaine. I'm so so sorry.I know Kurt was really excited for me to meet his family. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Shannon says.

"Me too. They are really amazing people. Would you be able to stop by in the morning. We want to make you our Nanny full time. With everyone here it's a little crazy." Blaine says

"of course. I'll come by around 9. Make sure you two get some rest okay? Your health is just as important." Shannon says.

"Thank you. I really don't know what we would do without you." Blaine says.

"You don't have to thank me. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself?" Shannon says.

"Yes. I promise.Thank you again." They hang up.

Blaine makes his way back inside the hospital. Burt is sitting at the end of the waiting room.

"Any news yet?" Blaine asks.

"They rushed him into surgery. It's his cancer. Apparently is growing fast." Burt says.

Blaine just shakes his head. How can it grow this fast? He needs to call Sam.

"I need to call Sam. Do you want me to get Finn to come by so you're not alone?" Blaine asks.

"No. I'll be fine. Bring me a coffee on your way back." Burt asks.

Blaine nods making his way back outside. His head spinning pulling out his phone. He leans against the wall trying not to completely lose it.

"Hey bud, Isn't it kinda late?" Sam says

"It's Kurt." Blaine says between sobs.

"Dude, what happened? I'll start packing right now." Sam says

"He got really sick and we rushed him to the hospital. They put him in emergency surgery. I'm so scared Sam. I can't lose him. The kids. God I don't even know how to be a parent without him" Blaine says with sobs.

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that. No matter what happens you won't be alone. I'm gonna catch the next flight out. Who are you there with?" Sam asks.

"B-Burt." Blaine says catching his breathe.

"Okay. Go hang with him. I'll let Finn know I'm coming and we'll make our way to the hospital." Sam says.

"Thank you. Really. I am falling apart. I need to check on the kids before I go back in. I know Rhys has probably woken up." Blaine says.

"Of course man. That's what best friends are for. Go check on your kiddos and tell them Uncle Sam is coming." Sam says with a laugh.

"Just text me the updates on your flight." Blain says.

"You got it. See you soon." They hang up.

Blaine takes a deep breathe in trying to calm down and lets it out. Now to call Finn and check on the kids.

"Hey bro." Finn says.

"Hey Finn. How are the kids doing? Are any of them up?" Blaine asks.

"Rhys is here with me. He heard you guys leaving. He was really upset and I didn't have the heart to put him back to bed so were watching The Little Mermaid. Wanna talk to him?"Finn asks.

"Please." Blaine says.

Finn hands the phone over to Rhys.

"Daddy? Is Papa okay?" Rhys says.

Blaine can tell he's been crying.

"I don't really know buddy. He's in surgery right now. I need you to be really brave for your brother and sister. They are really little and I don't expect them to know what's going on. I just need to make sure you're okay. My darling boy, I love you so much. You know Daddy and Papa love you very very much." Blaine says not able to control his sobs.

"I know Daddy. Of course I know. I promise to be brave for Dalton and Reese. Just bring our Papa home Daddy. I love you so much." Rhys says.

"I can't make any promises Rhys. Papa's really sick. Hopefully this surgery helps him. But, Uncle Sam is coming tonight. He can't want to see you and hang with his favorite nephew. Now I want you to get some more sleep. You can visit Papa tomorrow. I won't make you go to school." Blaine says knowing that will make his son happy.

"Really? I don't have to go tomorrow?" Rhys says

"No you don't. But, just tomorrow. This isn't becoming a habit." Blaine says and laughs when he hears Rhys cheering on the other end.

"See you in the morning?" Rhys asks

"You know it bud. Now get some sleep. I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you more. Goodnight Daddy." Rhys says.

"Goodnight buddy."

Rhys hands the phone to Finn.

"Sam is catching the next flight out. I'm gonna have you pick him up from the airport. I have Shannon coming in the morning to just talk things out with her and make her our full time Nanny." Blaine says.

"No problem bro. Just make sure Burt is okay. I can't imagine how he's taking all of this." Sam says.

"He seems to be doing better than I am. But, that's Burt for you."Blaine says.

"Just hang in their man. We're all here to help you." Sam says.

"Thanks Sam. Love you." Blaine says.

"Love you to dude." Sam says and they hang up. Sam has been such a good friend over the years even if he's back home and they are in New York. The kids truly love him. Blaine did ask him to be Rhysand's Godfather the second they found out. Blaine laughed at the memory how excited Sam was when him and Kurt announced they were going to be dad's for the first time. 

Moments like that Blaine wish he was able to get back. Not these the ones that constantly make him sad thinking about how sick his husband is. He just wants all the pain to go away and for their life to go back to normal. It was truly far from that. 

Blaine got up from the floor. His hair was starting to grow back but, not much. He ran his hand over his head and sighed. He stopped at the coffee machine to get him and Burt a cup. Blaine needed some sleep tonight but, he knew that was a long shot. 

Walking over to Burt he noticed how broken he truly is with his face in his hands and his knee bouncing. 

"Hey. Any update?" Blaine asks handing him his cup of coffee. 

"No. Still in surgery. It's going to be a long night kiddo." Burt says taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I called everyone. Sam is taking the next flight out. He really wants to be here for support. Finn is going to pick him up from the airport. Rhys was awake and he asked me to bring Papa home. Burt, I totally lost it. All my son wants is his Papa to be better and I can't even do that. I told him I can't make any promises but, he can come see him tomorrow and not have to go to school. That made him happy." Blaine laughed a little.

"That little boy is so brave. He has so much of you in him. He might only be 9 but, he truly reminds me of the 16 year old I met all those years ago. You are such a amazing father Blaine. You can't keep putting yourself down. We are going to get through this as a family." Burt says putting his arms around Blaine for a hug.

Blaine may not have had a father growing up but, Burt Hummel was defiantly a great replacement.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives and brings Rhys to the hospital to see Kurt. Shannon and Sam meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. I love writing heart to heart scenes with Blaine in them. He's my emotional boy. Sam and Shannon will start to be more current in the rest of the chapters and the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this one.-Lyla

The last several hours have been kind of crazy. Blaine remembers waking up in a hospital chair when he finally realizes where he is. He sighed. Today was going to be such a long day. He looked over seeing Kurt in the hospital bed. He made his way over and sat on the edge taking his hand.

The surgery was really intense and they said he was a champ the whole time. He laughed when the doctor said that. He knew his Kurt was tough. He knew he wouldn't give up this fight just yet.

"Hey honey, I don't expect you to wake up yet. You had a pretty crazy surgery yesterday. They said they took part of your stomach out. I don't really know anything but, that. I just know how strong you are and how much I love you. Rhys is coming today. I told him he could miss school to see you. He didn't really sleep last night. I don't think many of us did. I just want you to get as much rest as possible." Blaine says with a few tears falling.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine says leaning over kiss his husbands very blue lips.

Blaine jumps when he hears a knock on the door its Sam and Rhys.

"Daddy!" Rhys runs to Blaine and hugs him.

"Hey their little man. Did you get any sleep?"Blaine asks.

"Not really. I missed you and Papa."Rhys says as he looked over to Kurt.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rhys asked.

"I hope so. They said the surgery should really help. Not much more they could do." Blaine says.

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" Rhys asked. Sam was just standing to the side with his arms crossed watching his best friend and godson.

"He's really tired. Maybe in a little while he will." Blaine says. Rhys wraps his arms around Blaine's neck. They stand up and Blaine smiles at Sam.

Holding Rhys close to him even though he's getting kind of big for this.

"Hey man." Sam says with a smile.

"Hey. Thank you again for coming. You really didn't have too." Blaine says.

"Dude, Kurt's like a brother to me. Of course I did. I can see what this is doing to you. I just wanted to be here for you and the kids." Sam says. Looking over at Kurt who is still sleeping.

"I know I know." Blaine says kissing the top of Rhys head.

They hear movement and both look over at Kurt. He tries to say something but, Blaine quickly makes his way over with Rhys.

"Hey hey. You're okay." Blaine puts Rhys on the side of the bed and pours Kurt a small cup of water. He takes the cup slowly and drinks some.

"Thank you." Kurt says a little horsy.

"Of course my love." Blaine says.

"Hi Papa." Rhys says.

Kurt smiles reaching his hand out for Rhys to grab.

"My sweet boy. Shouldn't you be in school?" Kurt says.

"Daddy said I could come visit you because I missed you so so much. I couldn't sleep without you two being home." Rhys says looking down at their hands.

"Oh honey. It's totally okay. I'm glad you're here." Kurt says.

Rhys smiles. Blaine's phone goes off when he realizes the time.

"Shit. Shannon was stopping by this morning.Let me go take this." Blaine says.

"Yeah dude, We'll be fine here." Sam says taking a seat in the chair.

Blaine smiles and walks out of the room answering the phone.

"Hey Shan. I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I woke up and realized I fell asleep in the chair next to Kurt's hospital bed. Would you want to stop by the hospital? I should probably run home and change but, I haven't had the heart to leave yet." Blaine says.

"Hey, slow down. Take a deep breathe. Good. Are you with anyone?" Shannon asked.

"Sam and Rhys are here. Burt left late last night. He said he would be back today." Blaine says.

"Okay. How about I come but for a few hours. That way you can run home shower and change. Sam and Rhys are there too. I'm sure Finn will stop by at some point as well." Shannon says.

"You really are a life savor. Kurt just woke up. I'm sure Rhys is talking up a storm. I also really want you to meet Sam. He's such a great guy with such a kind heart." Blaine says with a smile even though she can't see it.

"I would love to meet him. I'm just finishing getting ready for the day and I'll make my way over. You hang in there okay Blaine?" Shannon says.

"I will. Thank you again Shannon." Blaine says and they hang up.

Blaine walks back to the room when he see Rhys all cuddled up next to Kurt and Sam still in the chair.

"Hey so Shannon is going to stop by so I can run home and shower. Sam your free to stay or go back to the apartment too. I know it's a little crowded right now. Everyone is leaving on Sunday. Since Burt can't leave the shop alone for too long." Blaine says

"I'm fine with staying here. I did just get here after all. Kurt and I were telling Rhys some memories from High School. He laughed when I told him I grew out my hair." Sam says with a laugh.

"Uncle Sam with long hair would be weird. Was it weird Daddy?" Rhys asked.

"It really was. Your Uncle lived on our couch before he figured out what he wanted to do. It bothered Kurt so much that he tried for modeling and well that didn't work out too well." Blaine says with a laugh.

"I ended up going back home. This place was just too big and crowded for me. I became a teacher. I sort of ended up following in Mr. Shue's foots steps because he let me take over the New Directions. It's been pretty cool getting to know those kids. It's crazy to think we were all in those seats not that long ago." Sam says.

"Sam we're almost in our 40's. It was a pretty long time ago." Kurt says with a laugh but, ends up coughing.

Rhys jumps a little looking over at Blaine scared.

"It's okay but, The doctor said the coughing is normal. He just has to hug the pillow when it happens." Blaine says handing Kurt the pillow.

Kurt smiles and says "Thank you."

They hear a knock on the door and it's Shannon. Shannon walks in.

"Hey guys." Shannon says with a smile.

"Hi Shannon. This is my best friend Sam Evans. Sam this is Shannon." Blaine says looking at Sam who is now standing up holding out his hand. Shannon smiles shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Shannon says.

"It's nice to meet you to Shannon." Sam says smiling back.

Blaine just smiles. He looks over at Kurt and Rhys both of them are smiling too.

"Okay, So if you guys are okay with it. I'm going to head home and shower." Blaine says.

"Yeah man. I think Shannon and I got it under control." Sam says still looking at Shannon.

"Most defiantly." Shannon says.

Blaine hugs Rhys before leaving and gives Kurt a light kiss. Leaving the room he smiled. He had no idea what he just signed himself up for. But, He was ready to go on this ride with all the people he loved.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine goes through a lot of emotions and feelings. Sam and Finn are there too help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, here with another update. I didn't feel like Shannon needed to be in this chapter but, no worries she will be back for the finale chapter. I'm still up in the air on how I want to end it but, I kind of have an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed dealing with emotions this time around. Enjoy!-Lyla

Blaine was really overwhelmed. He truly loved having everyone here. but, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started pulling on his bowtie breathing really heavy.

"Daddy?" Dalton calls out.

Blaine looks up gasping for air holding his hand out to stop Dalton.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Finn!! Somethings wrong with Daddy." Dalton screams and Finn and Sam come running in. Sam bends down getting eye level with Blaine.

"Hey Bee. Hey Finn and I are here.Can you hear me?"Sam asks. Blaine tries to look up at Sam his whole body shaking.

Finn looks at them nervously. "Um is he having a panic attack?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. He must of overwhelmed himself. He used to get these when we were in school. Hey Bee, Can you breathe with me? That way we can stop the shaking." Sam say.

Blaine tries to look up at Sam starting to slowly breathe along with him. Sam reaches for Blaine's hand but, he pulls back. Stupid Sam thought he should of known he doesn't' like to be touched during his attacks.

"Hey Dalton, can you get Daddy a glass of water?" Sam asks looking at Dalton.

"I can do that." Dalton says pulling away from hugging Finn.

Dalton runs out. Finn takes a seat next to Blaine. Not really sure what he's supposed to do. Dalton comes back with the glass of water.

"I did it. Hear Daddy." Handing the water to Blaine. "Thank you baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess my anxiety is coming back with all the stress." Blaine says taking a sip of water. "Having everyone here too is a lot for me to handle. Don't get me wrong I truly love the help and you guys being here for support but, sometimes I need space to think." Blaine says.

"It's okay to ask for help Blaine but, asking for space is okay too. We can't read your mind and know what you want." Finn says

Blaine nods and smiles looking at two of his favorite people. He leans hi head on Finn's shoulder the best he can since Finn is so freakishly tall. Finn laughs and puts his arm around Blaine. He might be Kurt's step brother but, he's as much a brother to Blaine as he is too Kurt. He mentioned that in his best man speech at their wedding.

"Remember when I did my best man speech at your wedding and I told you and Kurt how I'm not only Kurt's brother but, now I'm becoming yours. I meant that in every way possible. You saved my brother it's really the least I can do." Finn says.

"I remember. I cried a lot. You have always been that figure to us even before everything happened. I think Kurt and I would be really lost without you two." He looks over at Sam."Kurt told me how you stood up for Karofsky. I know we had a rocky start but, you became my brother too Sam. These times they are so hard for my family, my kids." He looks at Dalton and he walks closer Blaine taking him in his arms.

"I'm not going to pretend and say I'm doing fine because I'm not. The doctors told me he's getting worse and I really can't begin to even process the thought of losing my soul mate. I look at Dalton every day and I see so much of Kurt. The reminder to keep fighting and helping him so much is always going to be there." Blaine says with tears in his eyes.

Dalton turns around to face Blaine putting both his hands on his face. "I love you Daddy. Papa will come home. He wants to grow old with you remember?" Dalton says.

Blaine laughs and kisses his sons forehead. "Thank you baby. But, I really don't know if or when Papa is coming home." Blaine looks down.

"Your stronger than that Daddy. How can you think that way?" Dalton says trying not to cry.

Sam and Finn look at their nephew. "It's just the truth baby. I can't control his cancer. He's getting sicker." Dalton eyes filled with tears and ran out of their bedroom.

"Don't worry too much about them. They are all so young trying to process all of this. You have to make sure you're healthy as well." Sam says.

"It's true though. He's not getting better." Blaine says.

"What did the doctor say after Shannon and I left this morning?" Sam asks.

"That the cancer is eating away at his stomach and before you know it he won't have any left. I know he doesn't want to live with a feeding tub or a bag or whatever they end up giving him. I'm going to have to say goodbye to him. We promised we never would. I can't do this. Guys I can't." Blaine starts hyperventilating again.

"Hey hey calm down. Our Kurt is a fighter. Didn't Burt tell you that? You need to believe that Bee. You have too." Finn says.

Blaine just nods. "I'm going to check on my daughter. Can one of you check on Dalton please?" Blaine asks

Sam nods. "I got it."

They all leave the bed room. Blaine makes his way to Reese's room. She was standing in her crib.

"You are getting so big. Soon we are going to have to get you a big girl bed. We'll really be in trouble then." Blaine says with a laugh.

Reese reaches her arms out when she sees her dada walk in. 

"Dada dada." Blaine smiles. 

"that's right baby. That's me." Blaine walks over the the crib and picks her up. Taking a seat in the rocking chair Kurt had picked out. Blaine smiles he remembers when they found out they were finally having a girl They both cried a lot. They truly loved their boy so much but, Kurt really wanted a little girl to dress up and have tea parties with since neither Rhys or Dalton cared about them. 

"You're Papa loves you and misses you so much. He keeps asking how big you have gotten while he's been in the hospital. I have to remind him it hasn't been that long since he's seen you." Blaine smiles kissing the top of Reese's head. 

"Papa home?" Reese says. 

"I'm sorry baby girl. I don't know when Papa will be home." Blaine says with tears in his eyes. 

"Want Papa. Dada Papa home?" Reese says 

Blaine just shakes his head hugging his little girl tightly. 

"I really am sorry baby girl. I love you so much. No matter what happens. You will always have me." Blaine says. 

He doesn't hear it but, Sam has gone back to his hotel room and Finn peaked in to make sure Blaine was okay but, what he found was even better. Blaine and Reese asleep on the rocking chair with soft lullaby music Blaine had recorded before Reese was born. 

Finn took out his phone and snapped the photo. These were the moments he loved about his family. His brother in law was going to get through this no matter how hard the ending turns out to be.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally ask Shannon on a date but, something stops them from being able to go on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap on the Babysitter. I had such a fun time writing this fanfic. I have a sequel planned but, my friend and I came up with another idea for a Hevans/Klaine fanfic so I might write that first that way you guys are kinda hanging. I won't toucher you guys that much. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you guys enjoy the ending of The Babysitter.-Lyla

Kurt Hummel was not getting better. Everyone new that. Blaine keeps telling himself he will come home. He will have his husband back. Apparently it's really not that easy.   
Shannon finally moved her stuff into the spare room. Blaine was truly thankful for her help. The second Sam leaves Blaine is alone. Kurt's family had to go back to Ohio. Everyone had jobs they had to get back too. Burt told Blaine that if anything changes to call him and he'll be on the next flight to NY. Blaine promised.   
Shannon noticed how Sam kept looking over at her and they would shyly smile at each other. She didn't mind anything of it because it was Blaine's best friend. She thought it would be a little weird.   
Shannon was putting the kids to bed when Sam was talking to Blaine about her. 

"What's Shannon's story?" Sam asks Blaine. 

"What do you mean story? We hired her because she worked really well with the kids and they had a instant connection. Nothing to it really. Why do you like her?"  
Blaine whispers. 

"I mean I think she's beautiful and like I can't stop smiling when she's around. But, I'm in Ohio teaching and she's here with you guys. I just would that even work?" Sam says sighing. 

Blaine laughs taking a seat next to Sam and patting his knee. "You won't know till you try. Why don't you ask her on a date. I'll take care of the kids for a night and you guys go get dinner. Get to know each other." Blaine says with a smile. 

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I mean she is your Nanny." Sam says.

"I don't mind at all. I'm glad I was able to bring you too together even if you just end up as friends. I think it's worth a shot." Blaine says. 

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk to her before we go to bed. Thank you Bee." Sam says.

"Don't worry about it. But, don't hurt her okay? I don't want to see her heartbroken." Blaine says. 

"Don't worry bro. I won't." Sam says. 

Shannon comes down the hall from the bedrooms. "They are all asleep." Shannon says.

"Thank you Shan. I really appreciate it. I should get to bed myself. I get to spend another day in a hospital chair tomorrow." Blaine smiles and hugs both his friends before going to his bedroom. 

Sam looks up and pats the seat neck to him looking up at Shannon. Shannon smiles and walks over and takes the seat next to him. 

"Did they give you a hard time tonight?" Sam asks starting with a little small talk.

"Not at all. They are such each kids. I usually read them all a story in Rhys room and then take the other kids to their rooms after it. They love the routine." Shannon says with a smile. 

"That's great. I love those kids so much. I can't imagine how they are feeling with Kurt still in the hospital." Sam says. 

"That's why I'm here. I want to help Blaine as much as I can. Having Kurt's family here was time but, I can tell Blaine was getting overwhelmed." Shannon says. 

"He had a panic attack and Dalton screamed for us. It was pretty scary. I'm trying to keep an eye on him so it doesn't happen again."Sam says.

"I know Blaine told me. He really was so thankful for you two being there." Shannon says.

"So Shannon." Sam says turning around to face Shannon and coughs a little. 

"So Sam."Shannon says with a giggle.

Sam laughs taking her hands. "I was wondering if you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night. Blaine said he'll stay with the kids so we can get dinner or something. I mean if you want to," Sam says nervously.

"Oh Sam. You really are the cutest. I would love too." Shannon says. 

"Really? Okay wow. That's great." Sam says. 

Shannon laughs again and squeezes Sam's hand to calm him down. 

Blaine wakes up the next morning walking into the kitchen making a pot of coffee and smiling when he sees Sam and Shannon asleep on the couch. Dalton come running in, 

Blaine says "Shhh. Please be quiet. Uncle Sam and Shannon are still sleeping." 

"sorry daddy. I was just hungry." Dalton says with a whisper. 

"That's okay. Want some cereal?" Blaine asks and Dalton nodded. 

Blaine got his breakfast ready and he started to hear Sam walking up. 

"Oh man. Did we fall asleep?" He looks down and laughs kissing the top of Shannon's head leaning her on the other side of the couch and getting up. 

"Have a good night?" Blaine says with a laugh.

"Shut up dude. It wasn't like that. We literally talked all night and just fell asleep watching tv I guess. She's so amazing dude. She said yes too. Are you okay with being home with the kids tonight?" Sam asks.

"Yeah Yeah." Taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm going to spend the day with Kurt. He'll probably in and out of sleep but, I just want him to know I'm there. I'll be home around 4ish. That way you guys have enough time to get ready and head to dinner." Blaine says. 

"Thank you man. I really owe you one. I'm going to jump in the shower." Sam says running off.

Shannon starts waking up forgetting where she fell asleep last night and smiled when she remembered.

"Where's Sam?" Shannon says getting up and grabbing her own cup of coffee. 

"Uncle Sam went into the shower." Dalton says with a mouthful of Cheerios. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full Dalt. You're going to choke." Shannon says.

"Sorry." Dalton says. 

Rhysand makes his way to the kitchen and sits on his stole at the counter. 

"Hey little man. Sleep okay?" Blaine asks. 

"pretty good. You seeing Papa today?" Rhys asks. 

"I am. Would you like to come today?" Blaine asks. 

"Can I? Really?" Rhys says. 

"Sure. Why don't you have some breakfast and get ready and we will head out. Hopefully nothing bad happens today. Papa is going to be so excited to see you." Blaines says. 

Rhys smiles and starts eating the cereal Blaine gives him. 

"I wanna go to Daddy." Dalton says. 

"I'm sorry buddy. You have to stay with Shan and Uncle Sam. I don't want to overwhelm Papa. Maybe I can bring you tomorrow." Blaine says. 

Dalton pouts "Okay Daddy.Tell Papa I love him though." Dalton says.

"Of course my sweet boy." Blaine says. 

The day went by with a breeze. Only having the two younger kids was really easy for Shannon and Sam. Reese loves her naps and Dalton is fine with any Disney movie that's on in the background. 

Sam was trying to figure out where to take Shannon for dinner and he found this really nice Italian restaurant. He made reservation for 6pm. Thinking that would give them enough time to get ready by the time Blaine and Rhys get home and to travel. 

Blaine smiles when he walks into Kurt's room seeing him awake. 

"Hey baby." Blaine says holding Rhys hand. 

"My boys. My sweet boys." Kurt says coughing in between.

"Hi Papa. I wanted to come see you today and Daddy let me." Rhys says.

"I'm so glad. I miss you. Come here." Kurt says patting the small spot next to him. 

Rhys smiles and sits cuddling his Papa. 

Blaine has tears in his eyes watching two of his favorite boys together. 

"Blaine baby, are you okay?" Kurt asks.

Whipping his eyes he nods. "Yeah yeah. I just miss you so much. Being at home really isn't the same. Reese keeps asking for Papa and Dalton misses you so much." Blaine says. 

"I miss them too. I miss being able to tuck my kids in at night. I miss us having date nights and just us being us. But, this is reality Blaine. I'm not getting better. I want you to promise me you won't make me suffer if the time comes." Kurt says firmly.

Blaine just nods. "I know. I can't lose my soulmate Kurt. I can't lose you." 

Blaine makes his way to the side of Kurt's bed falling on his knees and laying his head on Kurt. Kurt runs his fingers through his husbands hair calming him down. 

Rhys is just watching his parents. He knew his parents love was so strong but, his Papa was really sick and he had to process the fact that he might not come home. 

"I love you Papa." Rhys says.

"I love you more my sweet boy." Kurt says. Blaine sits up leaning over and kisses Kurt's blue lips. 

"I love you. I will always always love you.I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine says. 

"Never." Kurt says 

They are all watching a movie when Sam's phone starts going out. He looks at the caller ID and it's Blaine. Sam answers nervously. 

"Hey Blaine, is everything okay?" Sam says. 

"Sam. Sam he's in a coma. He's they don't know if he will wake up" Blaine says while he's hyperventilating.

"Okay okay. Do you want us to come to the hospital?" Sam asks.

"Please. I don't know what I'm going to do." Blaine says.

"Just breathe bee. We'll make our way over with the kids. Just hang in there." Sam says and hangs up. 

Shannon is looking up at Sam really concern. 

"Kurt's in a comma. They uh don't know when he's going to wake up." Sam has tears falling down his face.

"No." Shannon says cover her mouth trying to hold back a sob. Both of them are very numb getting the kids ready and making their way to the hospital. They don't tell Dalton because they think Blaine should. 

Dalton is excited because he's going to see his Papa. 

"Daddy!" Dalton screams and runs to hug Blaine.

"Hey Buddy" Blaine's still crying.

"Daddy why are you cry?" Dalton says. 

"Buddy, Papa isn't doing well. He uh he's asleep. He's in a comma. They don't know when he's going to wake up." Blaine says crying more. Sam hugging him. 

"Not Papa." Dalton starts crying. 

Blaine hugs his son. His family was falling apart and he really didn't know how to fix it.


End file.
